


I just really want to hold your hand!

by eldercunningbro



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: Arnold really wants to hold his best friends hand, he just isn't very good at expressing himself.





	I just really want to hold your hand!

Arnold really wanted to hold Kevins' hand.

It was a strange feeling for the chubby man. He wasn't shy from physical contact. He always bombarded his mission companion with big bear hugs, yet this felt different.

This was way more intimate than a hug! Best friends hug each other all the time but holding hands? Not so much.

Arnold never had a friend before, let alone a best friend, so he wasn't really sure of their boundaries. What behaviour is appropriate for friends and what isn't? He could never really tell.

Hugs were appropriate for friends he had figured out. Kevin didn't hug back at first but now he did so that was definitely a friend-thing to do.

Kevins' hugs were warm and soft, Arnold would think to himself. He felt very safe in his companions arms, as they were a lot stronger and broader than his.

Sometimes Kevin would do this thing where he would stroke Arnolds' back slowly and that always sent butterflies in his stomach.

Despite Kevins' harsh and tough exterior, he was a gentle hugger. It was like hugging a giant marshmallow. 

But Arnold was used to Kevins' hugs now! He wanted to do something more. Something new and exciting. Holding hands was perfect!

Of course he wasn't sure how he was actually going to be able to do it. He couldn't just ask Kevin if they could hold hands, what if he thought he was weird?

In his daydreams Arnold would act cool just like Kevin and casually hold his hand, no problem.

But this was real life Arnold, not daydream Arnold, and he couldn't act cool to save his life.

Maybe that's why he liked Kevin so much. He was everything that Arnold wasn't. He was cool, handsome and smart and perfect.

Arnold prayed to Heavenly Fathher for the courage to hold his best friends' hand, yet it seemed every time the Lord wasn't listening.

He was in the middle of another desperate prayer to God when Kevin appeared next to him.

"What are you doing?"

Arnold did what any normal person would do and screamed.

"N-nothing!! I was just...talking to Heavenly Father. He...he spoke to me!"

Oh no, not again. Arnold had let his little problem happen again.

"Talking to God huh?" Kevin smirked, "What did he say?"

Arnold mentally slapped himself. He thought he had stopped this little problem yet it kept coming back.

"He said...He said something super important!!"

Arnold knew he needed to stop before he made things worse.

"He...he..ummm...he said that if we don't hold hands right now He will turn us into frogs!"

Now Arnold had really done it. He not only lied to his best friend but he lied to make him do something he wanted, he was definitely getting the spooky mormon hell dream tonight.

"Heavenly Father wants us to hold hands?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright then."

Arnold stood in shock. What?! He was actually going to hold his hand?

"Pardon?"

"I said alright, I'll hold your hand."

Arnold felt like he was going to faint. This couldn't be real? Surely this was a dream? But no it couldn't be.

Elder Price moved closer and closer to the smaller man and Arnold felt himself gulp in nervousness. 

Before he knew it, Kevin had wrapped his long slender fingers around Arnolds' short stubby ones.

Arnold felt his face burning up. He was holding his best friends hand, all his dreams were coming true.

Kevins' hands were very soft. This wasn't a surprise to Arnold as he knew Kevin was quite vain and had at least 20 different lotions just for hands, but it was still nice to actually feel it.

Kevins' hands were as strong as his hugs. It felt so right to Arnold, their fingers just felt so perfectly together.

A thought dawned on Arnold, he  wanted to stay with Kevin forever. He wanted to hold his hand forever.

He knew that wasn't possible but a man can dream can't he? 

The hand-holding lasted only a minute but it felt like eternity in Arnolds' mind. He didn't want to let go but he knew if he didn't Kevin would ask questions.

He quickly let go of Kevins' hand and his face flushed a bright red.

Kevin gave Arnold a quick nod and smiled at him, as he moved to go out of the room. Arnold had no words and just watched him walk away.

"You know if you wanted to hold my hand so bad, you didn't need to lie to me to do it?"

Arnold stuttered and went an even darker shade of red before Kevin laughed and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm i hate myself this is gay


End file.
